


Pen ink and lilacs

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Foreplay, POV Second Person, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Your name falls from her lips again,sounding more like a song than a moan.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosemary drabble for an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen ink and lilacs

She smells like pen ink and lilacs. You hold her and her skin brushes against your's. Leaning in, you bury your face in her blond hair. Rose's arms wrap around you,holding you close. The book you two had been pouring over is long forgotten on the floor. You'd rather read the light freckles on her bare shoulders than words and letters. 

She breathes out, a shaky sound puffing out into the air. You have become accustom to the faint noises she makes. But they always seem so beautiful to you. "Kanaya,"she says, her voice airy and hushed. The way she says your name, like something special. You plant a kiss on her shoulder,tracing the freckles with your tongue.

Rose tenses up and shudders. Your name falls from her lips again,sounding more like a song than a moan. Her hand's grip at you through your blouse. She ,despite the crown of Light she wears ,is so fragile to you. But what is an alien vampire to a Goddess Seer? Maybe you think of her like that because of the time spent together. Because you _must_ protect her.

You nip a little at her skin, and she presses closer to you. Her breasts lay flushed against your chest. The whole room around you vibrates with the pity and love and pleasure of the moment. You can't help it but to let out your own groan as Rose winds her hand in you hair. She pulls back on you, and oh _fuck_ do you love this. 

Her face shines on you, the luminosity of her lusty expression almost outshining the literal glow of your own skin. Lavender eyes gaze ,hald-lidded with all the love and passion in the world. Her lips are on your's in a moment, biting on your bottom lip. You smile into the kiss,cupping her face in your hand. Breathing in the scent of pen ink and lilacs, you both fall into each other's warm embrace. And stay that way for awhile.


End file.
